Ciel, Mon tableau !
by Mangalove
Summary: -ABANDONNEE !- Une partie de la vie de nos deux protagonistes préférés contée par un personnage … inattendu !   ATTENTION SLALSH LEGER ! Mais slash quand même ! Univers des livres pas totalement respecté !
1. Prologue : Le Manoir du Lord

**Résumé**: Une partie de la vie de nos deux protagonistes préférés contée par un personnage … inattendu !  
>ATTENTION SLALSH LEGER ! Mais slash quand même !<p>

**Genre**: Presque AU puisque je ne tiens, volontairement, pas compte de certains évènements; Romance (certainement autre chose mais je ne saurai le définir !)

**Couple**: Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à J.K Rowling, l'histoire elle seule m'appartient !

**Nombre de chapitres prévus**: Indéfini

**Posté le**: 31 Octobre 2011  
><strong>Note<strong>: Ce prologue se passe avant l'arrivée à Poudlard, donc si vous ne comprenez pas le rapport avec Potter & Malfoy ne vous inquiétez-pas. Ça arrive bientôt !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ciel, Mon tableau !<br>**__Prologue : Le tableau du Lord_

Vivre. Vivre… Pour tous ce verbe a une signification différente. **Vivre** sa vie à fond, sur**vivre, **où **vivre **simplement comme un enfant.

Mais moi je ne vis pas, du moins, je ne suis pas censée vivre.  
>Qui penserait que je le puisse ? Je suis un <strong>tableau<strong>, un tableau !  
>Alors je les regarde passer, je fais en sorte que personne ne me remarque.<p>

Avez-vous déjà essayé de rester complètement immobile tout le temps ? C'est…vraiment dur.  
>Le plus dur est encore lors de situations critiques : éternuements, démangeaisons … un vrai supplice !<br>Cela fait désormais plus de 150ans que j'existe, et c'est la 3ème année que je passe chez le Lord.

Ces humains déambulent ainsi sans me voir, parfois l'un d'eux s'arrête et il me semble alors qu'il m'observe.  
>P<em>eut-être m'a-t-il<em> _vu ? Que faire ?_  
>Mais tout juste trouve-t-il un quelconque intérêt à mes couleurs où à ma triste figure.<br>Il est vrai qu'ils me flattent souvent, comment ne pas l'être devant des visages émerveillés et tant de compliments ? Mais l'orgueil ne dure qu'un temps, la solitude arrive assez vite.

Chaque jour je fixe donc mes congénères, attendant éternellement que l'un d'eux se déride et me parle.  
>Lorsque le Lord fait une nouvelle acquisition je sens l'adrénaline qui me parcourt, <em>sera-t-il comme moi ? Pourrons-nous communiquer ?<em> Et comme à chaque fois je suis déçue.  
>Il reste immanquablement immobile et moi, je dépéris.<p>

Que la vie semble compliquée, de ce côté du mur …

***** 2 Mois après *****

La vie a continué son cours monotone jusqu'à un certain soir d'août, le soleil déclinait mais les températures restaient douces. Le Lord, avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte alors qu'il travaillait, son téléphone sonna.  
>La secrétaire certainement, Mrs Jones était -d'après ce que j'avais entendu- une femme très professionnelle, elle travaillait pour Monsieur depuis près de 2ans. Ce n'était pas son vrai nom -elle avait eu quelques déboires avec un homme paraît-il-, mais Monsieur aimait sa façon de travailler et ne s'en souciait guère.<p>

_Oui, Mrs ?  
>_Un certain Mr Smith est arrivé Monsieur, le fais-je entrer ?<br>_Oh ! Oui, je l'attendais !

Cela m'a surpris, mon maître recevait rarement à son bureau et encore moins à une heure aussi tardive.  
>Un homme l'air assez âgé est alors entré, affublé d'un étrange complet bleuté il était très souriant et l'on aurait dit que son regard scintillait. Il portait une longue barbe blanche mais le temps ne semblait pas avoir eu une grande influence sur lui, comme s'il l'avait à peine effleuré, ne laissant comme traces de son passage que quelques rides et des cheveux blancs.<p>

_Mr Smith je présume ? Enchanté de vous recevoir.

_Moi de même monsieur, mais appelez-moi Abelforth.

Le Lord et lui se sont serrés la main puis se sont assis, pendant que Monsieur demandait à Mrs Jones d'apporter deux tasses de thé l'homme s'est tourné vers moi. Il m'a longtemps scruté, gênée de tant d'attention et ne parvenant pas à me contrôler je rougis. Et alors il _sourit_!

Je ne parvenais pas à calmer mon esprit, _m'avait-il vu rougir ? Impossible !  
>Et pourtant…non ! Mais alors pourquoi riait-il ?<br>_  
>Tentant de reprendre mes esprits, je vis alors que le maître s'était retourné et qu'ils avaient débuté une conversation.<p>

_Vous savez, dit le maître, j'y tiens beaucoup. Je m'y suis attaché depuis le temps, cela fait environ trois ans que je l'ai acquis et j'avoue qu'elle me fascine autant que la première fois que je l'ai vu.  
>Elle me paraît presque…vivante !<p>

_Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire ! Ria l'homme, puis s'excusant il reprit.  
>Il me semble savoir qu'il s'agit du portrait de sa maîtresse, il l'a rendue aussi belle par toutes les émotions qu'il a voulu nous faire passer. Du moins, c'est mon avis.<p>

_En effet, mais vous savez … hum, il s'interrompit quelques secondes l'air ennuyé, … je suis vraiment navré de devoir m'en séparer…

_Je comprends mais vous devez comprendre que cette toile revient à ma famille, c'était là sa dernière volonté, l'interrompit l'homme au complet. Je suis prêt à vous la racheter au prix fort monsieur, si cela est nécessaire.

_Cela ne sera pas nécessaire monsieur, ce papier –il tendit de sa main gauche une feuille agrémentée du sceau de Frédéric IX de Danemark- indique effectivement que ce tableau avait été dérobé à votre famille et qu'il reviendra de droit lors de sa découverte au descendant vivant.  
>Mais j'aurai, si vous me le permettez, une unique question à vous poser …<p>

_Bien sûr je vous écoute, répondit-il en semblant légèrement rassuré.

_Eh bien, il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que cette œuvre vous revienne … ni sur le fait qu'il a été souhaité qu'elle reste dans votre famille …mais pourquoi ? Enfin … quel lien vous lie à ce tableau ?

_Eh bien, il prit une petite gorgée de son thé, ma mère y était très attachée. Le peintre était son père, il lui contait souvent sa brève passion avec sa mère -la jeune femme du tableau- qui est décédée en la mettant au monde. Cette toile est donc la seule chose se rattachant à ma grand-mère qui existe désormais.

_Oh ! Mon cher monsieur, croyez bien que si je l'avais su je vous l'aurai rendu de suite !

_Je n'en doute pas.

Ils continuèrent de discuter ainsi quelques temps encore discutant de mon futur « retour », j'avais en effet compris que le tableau dont il s'agissait ne pouvait être que moi –j'avais été acquis le 1er janvier de l'an et aucune œuvre ne m'avait rejoint cette année là-. L'homme à la barbe se retournait par moments et me lançait un regard _amical ?... bienveillant ?_ Tout cela était vraiment, vraiment étrange.

* * *

><p><em>Fin du prologue<em>.

Il s'agit là de ma première fan fiction et je suis donc avide de vos reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises, elles seront je le pense toutes constructives et permettent d'évoluer !  
>En espérant que ce texte vous aura plu.<p>

MangaLove.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Poudlard & Albus Dumbledore

**Résumé**: Une partie de la vie de nos deux protagonistes préférés contée par un personnage … inattendu !  
>ATTENTION SLALSH LEGER ! Mais slash quand même !<p>

**Genre**: Presque AU puisque je ne tiens, volontairement, pas compte de certains évènements; Romance (certainement autre chose mais je ne saurai le définir !)

**Couple**: Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à J.K Rowling, l'histoire elle seule m'appartient !

**Nombre de chapitres prévus**: Indéfini

**Posté le**: 1er Novembre 2011  
><strong>Note<strong>: Albus Dumbledore & Severus Rogue sont toujours vivants ! Messieurs Potter & Malfoy n'arriveront pas avant le prochain chapitre (ce n'est pas encore sûr) ! L'histoire se met encore doucement en place.  
>Bonne lecture !<br>MangaLove

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ciel, Mon tableau !<br>**__Chapitre 1 : Poudlard & Albus Dumbledore_

Le lendemain matin le Lord est venu me décrocher, il semblait un peu triste et a effleuré mon cadre en ébène. Il a murmuré une phrase d'adieu puis a déposé un drap noir au-dessus de moi.  
>Mon voyage a été beaucoup moins agréable à vrai dire, la route était raide et cabossée, plusieurs fois j'ai eu peur d'attraper un mauvais coup. Le passager qui me tenait également puisque je l'entendais quelques fois crier un « Attention ! Bon sang ! » au chauffeur.<br>A un moment donné il m'a semblé que l'on décollait du sol mais cela me paraît impossible, comment aurait-on pu ?

Quand on a enlevé le drap, je me suis retrouvé aveuglée par une lumière vive et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de fermer les yeux avant de me figer complètement.  
><em>Il y a quelqu'un…quelqu'un qui me regarde…on m'a vu fermer les yeux<em>…_quelqu'un a vu un personnage d'un tableau fermer les yeux !  
>Avec un peu de chance il croira avoir rêvé !<em> _Et même si il y croit, qui le croirait ?_

Je décidai de les rouvrir timidement, et je fus plus qu'étonnée de ce que je vis. Le même homme à la longue barbe qui m'avait repris à Lord Bradston me fixait, il ne portait plus ce complet bleu qui m'avait choqué mais un habit encore plus étrange, une sorte de longue robe d'un bleu pâle finement brodée de fils d'argent.  
>Comme couvre-chef il avait une sorte de chapeau rond du même bleu que sa robe, de petites lunettes en demi-lune ornaient un nez légèrement crochu et cachaient quelque peu un regard pétillant.<p>

Il me sourit alors comme il l'avait fait la veille et commença à parler :  
>« Bonjour madame. Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser de mon comportement d'hier, cela a dû passablement vous déstabilisez que de voir que je vous souriais. Je vous l'avoue, je savais déjà que vous étiez … différente des autres toiles. »<br>Me voyant quelque peu affolée il s'approcha, les mains tendues dans un geste se voulant rassurant.  
>« N'ayez pas peur Elizabeth, je ne vous veux aucun mal ! Mon vrai nom est Albus Dumbledore directeur de Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, et je suis ravi de vous accueillir parmi nous ! »<p>

Il s'arrêta, semblant alors voir que je bloquai sur le mot « sorcellerie » _sorcellerie…comme dans Sorcière ?...alors il serait un … sorcier…ahahaha oui, bien sûr ! Très drôle ! La magie n'existe pas, Monsieur Dumbledore !_

« Vous ne me croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je le sais bien. Mais je n'aurai alors qu'une remarque … Comment expliquez-vous que vous soyez consciente ? » Je me figeai une nouvelle fois. « Vous êtes un tableau, non ? Vous avez dû remarquer que vos semblables ne sont pas animés. Alors comment l'expliquez-vous ? Ne serait-ce pas un tout petit peu dû à la … _magie _? »

Je restai sans voix, qu'aurais-je pu penser qui aurait été un minimum censé ? Il venait tout simplement de me clouer le bec, et vu les petites étoiles qui venaient de prendre place dans son regard azur il semblait vraiment apprécier cela !

« Liz … Je peux vous appeler Liz ? » Je hochai légèrement la tête en sentant mes joues se colorer. « J'ai jugé bon de vous amener ici puisque, dans un sens, vous faites également partie du monde magique. Vous pourrez rencontrer d'autres tableaux avec lesquels vous pourrez interagir, bien sûr Poudlard étant avant tout une école vous rencontrerez également des élèves et des professeurs. Vous pourrez bouger, aller visiter d'autres tableaux et parler aussi librement que vous le voudrez ! » Il se stoppa puis, avec un sourire goguenard, il reprit. « En restant correct évidemment mais je suppose qu'avec vous ce genre de problème n'aura pas lieu, madame… »

J'appris par la suite que j'aurai tout de même un rôle à jouer dans le château –l'école était situé dans un château animé lui aussi de magie, en fait tout était animé de magie ou presque dans les alentours-.  
>La guerre avait fait rage, la population sorcière devait se reconstruire et certains élèves avaient manqués presque la quasi-totalité de leur dernière année, il avait donc été mis en place une huitième année pour ceux désiraient passer tout de même leurs ASPICs.<p>

Les professeurs avaient décidés de désigner comme préfets en chefs un élève de septième année et un élève de huitième année, une Serdaigle et un Serpentard.

Ceux de l'année précédente étaient tous deux des Gryffondors, l'équipe professorale avait donc jugé bon de revoir la décoration un minimum pour éviter les désagréments que pouvaient causer deux adolescents mécontents.  
>Le directeur m'informa qu'habituellement les tableaux ne changeaient pas de place, ils ne faisaient pas partie de la décoration mais comptaient comme un rempart de plus dans la sécurité des chambres de préfet, mais mon prédécesseur avait eu semble-t-il quelques explosives mésaventures avec des amants éconduits et avait expressément demandé à se trouver dans la Grande Salle.<br>_  
>Le pauvre … J'espère en tout cas ne pas avoir à faire à ce genre de cas ! Mon beau cadre en ébène sculpté à la main…non !<em>

J'avais pu déjà parler à une toile du château, Dumbledore l'avait appelé « la Grosse dame » -ce qui était soit dit en passant peu flatteur- tout en affirmant qu'elle me serait certainement très utile pour apprendre en peu de temps de nombreuses choses sur la vie du château et la magie en tout genre. Apparemment elle occupait la place de gardienne du dortoir de Gryffondor depuis bien longtemps, elle m'a également assuré que tout irait bien.

« Henry aimait bien taquiner les élèves qui passaient, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les narguer sur tout et n'importe quoi. Alors imagine ma chérie, une pauvre âme venant de subir son premier chagrin d'amour … pas étonnant qu'il se soit pris quelques sorts ! »

Au bout de quelques heures passées avec Nora –de son vrai nom Eleonora- je commençais à me sentir à l'aise et il me venait à l'esprit que cette vie au château ne me déplairait peut-être pas. Elle m'expliqua que je ne devrais pas avoir trop de problème avec le préfet qui m'était désigné, les Serpentards étaient connus pour ne pas être de grands romantiques. Cela m'angoissait plus qu'autre chose, en effet les amoureux transis déçus et les vierges effarouchées ne devaient donc pas manquer !

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lizzie ! Ici les Serpentards sont connus pour cela, tous savent à quoi s'attendre en essayant de les séduire crois-moi ! La plupart du temps ils sont satisfaits d'avoir au moins réussi à attirer l'un d'eux, les autres sont certes déçus mais se consolent rapidement de leur excès d'orgueil ! Il n'y a qu'en de rares occasions où ils … comment dire ? où ils deviennent insensés et décident de se venger, généralement les professeurs interviennent à temps ! »

J'avais quitté Nora en fin d'après-midi, le « vieux fou » comme elle l'appelait m'avait demandé de rejoindre son bureau pour être présenté au reste du personnel éducatif. Je regagnai donc ma toile tranquillement. Il m'attendait, entouré de quelques-uns des professeurs. Nous discutâmes du rôle que j'avais à tenir pendant à peu près une heure, puis le directeur invoqua un service à thé et nous avons fêté mon arrivée jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

On m'installa sur un mur dans une aile reculée du château, encadrée de deux torches qui répandaient une lumière douce et un peu de chaleur. Le couloir était sobrement décoré de deux tapisseries représentant la création du château et les fondateurs, au milieu desquelles se trouvait une petite porte en bois qui renfermait la pièce commune aux deux préfets.  
>A droite de la seconde tapisserie soit à l'autre bout du couloir, on distinguait difficilement une autre toile représentant un vieil homme endormi ; Dumbledore me l'avait décrit comme un vieillard renfermé qui n'aimait que peu s'exprimer mais désirait rester à Poudlard -qu'il considérait comme sa maison- et qu'il effectuait donc sa fonction méticuleusement.<p>

D'après ce que j'avais compris, le résident n'arriverait que le jour de la rentrée : après la cérémonie de répartition des premières années, la directrice-adjointe McGonagall annoncerait les préfets en chefs désignés pour le cours de cette année un peu spéciale et les conduirait à la fin du repas jusqu'à leurs appartements.

Il ne me restait donc plus qu'à attendre bien sagement la rentrée scolaire en m'occupant, mais Nora m'avait déjà parlé de me présenter à ses amis de jeux et de me faire visiter.  
>Cette semaine et demie devrait passer assez vite…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Fin du premier chapitre.<br>_  
>En espérant que ce texte vous aura plu,<br>MangaLove.


End file.
